


Gifts

by icecreamprincss



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-05
Updated: 2008-10-05
Packaged: 2019-06-30 13:03:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15752226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icecreamprincss/pseuds/icecreamprincss
Summary: Drabbles for the challenge "Gifts" from LJ's twilight100.





	1. If He Had Known

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jacob mourns Bella.

Jacob would have given her the world, if he'd known how. As it was, he'd given her motorcycle lessons (and subsequent bruises and scars), a box of conversation hearts, and a few guilty moments. So little, really, to give the one you love with your entire soul.

He wanted to give her happiness, joy, life. He wanted to give her more than....

He placed the small pink box on top of the headstone, roughly brushing away expensive, foreign-looking flowers. He barely noticed the tears on his face. 

Jacob would have given her the world, if only he'd known how.


	2. Awkward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edward overhears Nessie and gets the wrong idea.

_I'm really not sure about this...but Jacob is so positive I'll like it and I don't want to hurt his feelings..._

Edward heard Renesmee's sweet mental voice from a couple miles away. His breath stopped even as his feet sped up, shifting from a stroll in the woods to a sprint as quickly as his mind jumped to the conclusion he'd feared these last few months of watching his daughter become a beautiful adult.

_Maybe if he puts it in my mouth..._

Edward, frantic, burst in on a very startled couple and an unwrapped box of chocolates.

_Dammit, DAD!_


	3. Flee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jasper decides not to chase down Peter and Charlotte.

Jasper watched Peter and Charlotte flee, his own shock so strong it took him a moment to feel their fear and anticipation. There was more, though. Nestled in with their panic was the bond he'd seen before between vampire mates, and something else Jasper didn't recognize, something akin to the anticipation, but sweeter somehow.

He wouldn't pursue them; it was suddenly important to Jasper that they be free for each other, and he could give them that. In this world, not being tracked down by an exceptionally deadly vampire was truly the only parting gift he could give his friend.


	4. Jane was Jane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane makes Chelsea uncomfortable.

At first, Chelsea tried to convince herself that anyone who had seen that much torment before their thirteenth birthday was bound to turn out...warped. But Jane's use of her _gift_ over the centuries went beyond vengeance.

Even when they tried to make her stop playing with her food, she only went as far as ripping the humans' throats out first so the screaming wouldn't attract attention.

 _There's something deeply wrong with her._ Chelsea quickly shoved the thought aside. She shouldn't think things like that about Aro's pet. Jane was Jane: terrifying, but at least she was on their side.


	5. Birthstones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie has a gift for Renee.

“Merry Christmas, Beautiful.” My husband's eyes crinkled up as a warm smile spread across his face. “I thought you should have something...some birthstone jewelry. I'm sorry it's not much.” 

I looked down at the small sapphire pendent he'd just clasped around my neck. It was beautiful, and sharply contrasting with the stained sweats that seemed to make up the whole of my wardrobe lately.

“Thank you, sweetie, I love it, but my birthstone isn't sapphire,” I sighed. Our baby was napping, and I felt like she had the right idea.

Charlie leaned in to kiss me. “No, Bella's is.”


	6. Aro Can Dream

“What are you doing?”

“You know what I'm doing, dear Caius. I'm wrapping a gift! A new vampire has been born!” Aro's face shone with excitement.

“Hardly worth celebrating. Even if the power you suspect is manifested and we would want her, it's unlikely she will ever join us.”

Aro clicked his tongue. “Caius, you disappoint me. I've learned something of this Bella thanks to Edward and dear little Alice. She's inquisitive and attracted to power. She'll come to us! It may take centuries, but what are we if not the most patient and, indeed, powerful creatures in this world?”


End file.
